Season Six
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.'' '' Renewal of The Vampire Diaries for the 2014-2015 season was announced on February 13, 2014, by The CW's President, Mark Pedowitz. It's set to premiere on the 2nd of October, 2014. Season Summary Season five of THE VAMPIRE DIARIES began with a sense of hope for Elena (Nina Dobrev). After a passionate summer with Damon (Ian Somerhalder), Elena headed to Whitmore College with Caroline (Candice Accola), not knowing that Bonnie (Kat Graham) sacrificed her life to save Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen). As Bonnie’s friends fought to bring her back to life as the Anchor to the Other Side, Stefan (Paul Wesley) had to face-off with his doppelganger Silas, and a newly human Katherine (Nina Dobrev) struggled with mortality and motherhood. Damon’s relationship with Elena was put to the test when Enzo (guest star Michael Malarkey), an old vampire friend from Damon’s past, revealed he was still alive and looking for revenge. Stefan and Caroline’s friendship deepened as they stood up to the Travelers, a nomadic witch tribe driven to strip Mystic Falls of magic and cast out its supernatural residents. Finally, with time running low until the inevitable collapse of The Other Side, Damon and Bonnie made the ultimate sacrifice in order to bring back their friends. Now, months after this devastating tragedy, everyone is dealing with the loss of their loved ones in different ways, some more destructively than others. What happened to Bonnie and Damon, and if they can even be saved, remains a mystery. Meanwhile, their beloved hometown of Mystic Falls continues to be a magic-free zone, protected by a mysterious new community watch program. If there’s any hope of salvaging their former lives, our heroes must find a way to push through their grief and band together. This season will explore themes of loss, denial and what it means to move on in the face of immortality, ultimately begging the age-old question – can you ever really go home again?SpoilerTV Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. The series was developed by Kevin Williamson (“The Following,” “Scream”) & Julie Plec (“The Originals,” “Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), who serve as executive producers along with Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Pretty Little Liars”) and Caroline Dries (“Melrose Place,” “Smallville”). Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Grieving Chapter (Ep. 601-): ** This chapter follows the gang four months after Damon and Bonnie's death and their friends trying to move on with their lives. Elena, Jeremy and Stefan are still grieving and Caroline and Enzo will try and find a way to break The Travelers' anti-magic spell on Mystic Falls. We will also find out Damon and Bonnie's location. Tyler and Alaric will also come to terms with their new status, while Matt has joined a new Militia group. *** The main antagonists of this chapter are Tripp Cooke & Kai. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: **TBA ***The main antagonists of this chapter are _____________________ |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: **TBA ***The main antagonists of this chapter are _____________________ |-|Chapter Four= *Chapter IV: **TBA ***The main antagonists of this chapter are _____________________ Antagonists TBA Plot After a big time jump, the premiere opens with Bonnie and Damon still gone. While their whereabouts will be revealed quickly, the question of what happened while they were there will be a season-long arc. Elena will be grieving over the loss of Damon by making some surprising choices and bonding with Stefan and Alaric, who does some bonding of his own with a woman he meets. Get ready for a handful of new faces, including a militia leader (Colin Ferguson) and a tough doctor at the university hospital (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe). Matt will be thriving as he gets involved in the new magic-less community, while Tyler, now back to a human with the werewolf gene, will return to his testosterone-filled, hard-headed personality. Will he reconnect with Caroline, whom executive producer Julie Plec says will take the loss of Bonnie and Damon "in a weird way the hardest"? Julie Plec Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (5/22) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (5/22) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (5/22) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (5/22) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (4/22) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (4/22) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (4/22) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (4/22) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (3/22) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (3/22) Recurring Cast *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke (5/22) *Emily C. Chang as Ivy (5/22) *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah (4/22) *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (3/22) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Robles (3/22) *Marco James as Liam (3/22) *Chris Wood as Kai (3/22) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (2/22) *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker (2/22) * TBA as Mr. Parish (0/22) * TBA as Annie Nelson (0/22) Guest Cast *Jayson Warner Smith as Dean (2/22) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (1/22) *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore (1/22) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson (0/22) Episodes List: 2014-2015 Production News * The series was officially renewed on February 13, 2014 along with The Originals, Arrow, Supernatural and Reign. * Season 6 will premiere on October 2, 2014 at 8PM/7c. CWTVD * Paul Wesley will direct one more episode. JarretSays * Prep work for Season 6 started July 7. WetPaint * The first day of filming for Season 6 was Monday July 14, 2014 according to Nina Dobrev's tweet on this date. * The first episode of Season 6 was revealed to be titled "I'll Remember". TV Line * Joshua Butler will direct and Nina Fiore and John Herrera will write 6x08. http://vampire-diaries.gallery.ru/watch?ph=0JO-fFB9i * Michael Allowitz will direct 6x03, 6x09 and 6x21. * Kellie Cyrus will direct 6x04. * There was a casting call for a pool party scene for 6x03. * Julie Plec will direct one episode (6x15). * Ian Somerhalder might direct one episode. * Paul Wesley will direct one episode (6x11). Notes Timeline *Start of Season 6 will have a time jump around 4 months after the Season 5 Finale. HWHills Gallery Pictures VD6_Trio.png VD6 Elena.jpg VD6 Damon.jpg VD6 Stefan.jpg VD6 Caroline.jpg VD6 Jeremy.jpg VD6 Alaric.jpg VD6 Bonnie.jpg VD6 Enzo.jpg VD6 Matt.jpg VD6 Tyler.jpg S6_screen_shot_template.jpg BogR5W3CcAAs6fJ.jpg Season 6 Poster.jpg|Season 6 Marketing Poster TVD Oct. 2.jpg Comic-Con = TVD.jpg Tvd 6x01.jpg Tvd script 6x01.jpg|tvd 6x01 script Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg|tvd 6x01 S6_bts.jpg|Candice Accola behind the scenes Bts_paul.jpg|Paul Wesley behind the scenes 10547141 501682746643862 1125636575 n.jpg Cemetery.jpg 612428_640x640wc.jpg LargeIandd.jpeg 10537261_674084912671728_1214474518_n.jpg 10472058_1448547442080560_1922400730_n.jpg|Nina's instagram post :) BtYBQQ5IAAAylP6.jpg BtWF-1dCMAAJEAy.jpg|Looks like Trevino is going to Whitmore :3 1921946_1516687791878717_1930496697_n.jpg BtZZkjjIEAMpxOt.jpg Carolline_s6_22.jpg 375px-S06-15.jpg 300px-Alaric.s6.jpg Bt5wY6OCMAA-cnZ.jpg|Ian and Kat on the set of 6x02 bonnie and damon.jpg BuNZud7CcAADofL.jpg BuX_Ur1IIAA_n_N.jpg|BTS pic from 6x03 Carenzo_bts_tvds6.jpg Tvd_bhts_6x03???.jpg 10561527_1448647115400408_4145410824465723144_n.jpg Bul3ymAIAAAMPWJ.jpg Bu-1NpRCAAAlwZx.jpg Bu-1PYbCEAAKX9V.jpg Bu-zG1gCAAAif7Z.jpg Bu-zGd5CIAEIrWO.jpg 7358 10153175241009968 8376573383497047840 n.jpg Bu9rjidCMAEaqD.jpg BvGZkQQIQAEzhgE.png BvJpL-zCMAI79Ke.jpg BvJ4s9RIIAAMSha.jpg BvaaI96CAAAc4Pd.jpg Image.jpg 10356305_10153193101024968_2676712453082031947_n.jpg d.png ed.png ewjddik.png fedmk.png fffffff.png idjdk.png refkdjl.png skdf.png yhhhhhhh.png tvd-season-6-shoot-07.jpg tvd-season-6-shoot-09.jpg Paul_Wesley_season_six.png BwiybSxIQAEskYP.jpg 6x01steroline.jpg Bwzv8KIIcAEAoll.jpg Vampire-Diarie_612x381.jpg Nina Dobrev S6 BTS.png H102X-O02-VAM-110-14.jpg BxrCxz9IMAEF-6p.jpg BySnr51CcAAnMOq.jpg Bys57VdCcAE1GFE-1-.jpg Bys57ShCAAA77io-1-.jpg By6Z FFCcAAKEgn-1-.jpg By9mkrpIIAAv3kU.jpg BzK78hzCIAAMhEi-1-.jpg BzK78ejCQAAVEM8-1-.jpg By-zDH7IcAAtwOa.jpg BzT4bXnCcAAw3DZ.jpg B01rg0RIQAEy1kr.jpg Videos *Official Season Six Promo - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdF6N5vMGzI&list=UUPWQWav6BpPvtanCtloXkiw%7CMove On] *Season Six's promo trailer #1 a.k.a. 'Bite Back'. *Season Six's mini-promo #1. Behing The Scenes On the set of TVD season 6 photoshoot On the set of TVD season 6 photoshoot-1 On the set of TVD season 6 photoshoot 2 Promos The Vampire Diaries - Nina Dobrev Interview-3 The Vampire Diaries - Paul Wesley Interview-1412617742 The Vampire Diaries - Ian Somerhalder Interview-1412618074 The Vampire Diaries - Steven R. McQueen Interview The Vampire Diaries - Kat Graham Interview-1412617627 The Vampire Diaries - Candice Accola Interview-1412618308 The Vampire Diaries - Zach Roerig Interview-1412618430 The Vampire Diaries - Michael Trevino Interview-3 The Vampire Diaries - Matt Davis Interview The Vampire Diaries - Michael Malarkey Interview Comic Con Vampire Diaries @ Comic-Con 2014! Nina Dobrev! Paul Wesley! Ian Somerhalder! Kat Graham!| TV Guide Comic Con Interview References }} See also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Spoilers Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series